


sweet despair feel you devour me

by calmbeforethestorm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA V AU, M/M, inspired from michael's heist ye boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmbeforethestorm/pseuds/calmbeforethestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"locked in, buried under my skin<br/>riding on the whispers, restless in the wind<br/>hunted, i can feel it coming<br/>keep me under cover in what could of been"</p>
<p>It had been a matter of time. They lived too fast, too dangerously, and Ray had known their luck was going to run out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet despair feel you devour me

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's heist was incredible, and the R & R connection scene was just perfect. Listened to "Surrender" by Digital Daggers for inspiration.

Somehow, Ray always knew it was going to end like this.

The first heist they’d done together, he’d been shot in the side, the bullet barely missing a vital organ. Ryan run head first from the alley to the cops, his rifle firing off erratically as bodies fell and horrified screams filled the air. Unlike Ray, who stood in the shadows, shooting rounds without being noticed. He’d always been good at being invisible.

Ryan always had to be front and center in the madness, and though he was amazing at what he did, when he had to reload he was an open target. In an instant, Ray bolted from his position, taking a bullet to the side as one of the few officers that was left shot, the last thing he did before Ryan quickly unloaded his entire magazine into the man.

With his eyes closed as he hissed in pain, Ray felt Ryan pick him up, secure arms looping around his waist as they stumbled into an alley, the wailing of sirens behind them. He barely remembered hearing Ryan on the phone, calling Geoff and demanding pick up that instant. When they were a few blocks away, he set Ray down against a wall, scoping out the area for a few seconds before kneeling beside him. Ray could feel himself nearly slipping unconscious, until Ryan would shake him, keeping him awake.

“Don’t you dare, Narvaez.” He said, ripping off his jacket, and pressing the fabric against Ray’s wound, “You aren’t leaving me, alright? There’s no me without you.”

Clutching his wound, Ray took in a sharp breath at the pressure Ryan was putting against it, but nodded, tears pricking his eyes.

Within minutes, Geoff and Jack pulled up, and Ryan carried Ray into the vehicle before their leader hit the gas and they were on the highway, away from the scene.

Jack knew a doctor that could be paid off and would ask no questions, and everything turned out to be okay. Ray dozed on Ryan’s shoulder as the crew drove back to their base of operations. Afterwards, his boyfriend scolded him for taking the bullet, that Ray could never do it again. Ray tried to argue to Ryan that if he’d been shot, he wouldn’t have been able to get him to safety, but the older man shook his head.

“I can take care of myself, I can take a bullet and be fine. But you… I can’t lose you Ray, and I nearly did tonight.” His icy blue eyes met with Ray’s and he kissed Ray’s forehead, whispering again “There’s no me without you.”

Plenty of other heists were done afterwards without a problem, no major injuries amongst the group. They were unstoppable.

No one believed this more than Ryan, who always believed himself to be invincible, running into gunfire with a smirk on his face and no care in the world. His dark laughter would ring out amongst the rain of bullets, as Ray carefully picked those in his partner’s blind spots. As they’d drive off, sirens howling in the far distance, Ray would quietly reprimand him, saying he was too reckless and needed to stick to the plan. Ryan would turn to him and say, “You worry too much. Nothing can stop the R & R connection, babe.”

Their heists were legend to the underground community, and the police were even afraid of the Fake AH Crew, as the news quickly named them (Geoff found it hilarious and decided to roll with it).

After every mission, when the two would receive their portion of the earnings, Ryan would splurge on quality reefer for them. He’d drag Ray to the beach at sunset, holding him as they sat on the cold ground and smoked. At first, the Puerto Rican would be silent, still frustrated and shaken from his boyfriend’s negligent behaviour. That was, until he’d take a couple hits and Ryan would nuzzle his face into the back of Ray’s neck, muttering an apology and that he’d be more careful next time.

He never was.

Michael’s heist had been perfectly planned out. Every detail discussed, every possible outcome and reaction formulated. They all were used to having to think on their feet as situations could change in a heartbeat.

And yet something in Ray’s gut made him uneasy. His “sixth sense” or whatever seemed to be going off, warning him that things weren’t right. But he couldn’t back out now, not when everyone relied on him and his trigger finger, and Ryan would never withdraw from a fight (and Ray would never let him go alone).

The night before as they lay in bed, Ray clung to his boyfriend, his head tucked under Ryan’s chin and warm, strong arms surrounding him. He tried to shake away the pit of fear that had formed in his stomach by tracing small circles on Ryan’s chest, but it wouldn’t work.

He slowly unfurled himself from Ryan’s grip and sat up, twisting around and placing his feet on the floor. Running a hand through his hair, he was about to push himself off the mattress, when a warm body pressed against his back. “It’s going to be alright, Ray.” Ryan’s low voice hummed against his ear, and Ray leaned into him. “Another easy job, we’ll be done in no time. And, if by mere chance it isn’t, we’ll get out of there together. You and me, cause we’ll always be with one another.”

Ray turned around and hugged the older man, promptly then after kissing him. Slow, passionate swirls of tongue and soft bites and breathy moans in between whispers of “I love you” was how they spent the rest of their night.

Things went wrong right off the get go.

The bank robbery failed horribly, and in order to make up for the lost profit, Michael ordered for them to head to the nearby convenience store. Ray and Ryan provided support, keeping the cops off of their friends as they ran with the money. They were quickly surrounded, helicopters flying around them and police cars ahead of them. There was a back alley they could take, but in order to get there, Ryan would have had to sprint across from his position, which was completely out in the open.

Both of them were running out of ammo, and fast. They had to get out of there, before the whole fucking police force was there.

Ryan pressed against the wall, bullets embedding into the concrete to the right of him, as he yelled to Ray, “Go, you’ve got a clean path to the alley, I’ll cover you!”

“Like hell!” Ray shouted back, shooting another clip before ducking down, “Not without you!”

His partner sighed in exasperation, looking to the man he loved. Ryan had not a single bullet left, and he knew there was no way he was getting out of this. Not this time. “Ray,” He called out, “I love you. Go.”

He stepped out, chucking a grenade before round after round tore through his chest, and Ryan fell to the ground.

“RYAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The explosion covered Ray’s yell, and the police was disoriented as Ray sank to the ground, sobbing as he stared at Ryan. He was already gone, body riddled with already large red blossoms staining his shirt. The mask had fallen off and those blue eyes that Ray had gotten lost in on many occasions had lost their brightness.

_There’s no me without you._

Ray screamed out, forgetting his method of transparency as he ran forward and spraying bullets without aiming, “YOU BASTARDS!” He howled, tears streaming down his face, though hidden by the mask. His hot breath fogged his glasses and he couldn’t see, but he kept firing off, no longer caring. He was gone; there was nothing left to keep Ray from staying safe. Nothing to keep him here. Ryan was his everything, and now he was dead.

“I’m coming, Ryan.” He whispered, as his gun clicked, no ammunition left.

The last thing he felt was the bullet penetrating his chest, and then there was nothing.


End file.
